


A Late Night Talk

by EyesOverEons



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Post-Soul Society Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOverEons/pseuds/EyesOverEons
Summary: With the rescue of Rukia Kuchiki successfully completed, Kisuke and Yoruichi have a little chat to catch up on the details.
Kudos: 1





	A Late Night Talk

The full moon hung low in the sky over Karakura Town. A warm breeze rustled the trees. The night was otherwise peaceful and without disturbance. On such a perfectly serene night, almost everyone in the area was in bed asleep. Almost.

Urahara Kisuke sat solemn on the small porch of his shop. His eyes searched the twinkling stars above, hoping that the pinpricks of light would give him the answers to his many questions. He finally lowered his gaze, heaving a sigh. "Well Yoruichi... I'm glad you all made it back in one piece." He turned to look at the black cat that had silently approached him. "I take it the rescue mission was a success?"

Yoruichi scoffed, shifting easily to her human form and taking a seat next to Kisuke. It didn't matter that she had no clothes. It was nothing new for the two of them. "Do you really think that Ichigo kid would have come back if it _wasn't_?"

Kisuke hummed in agreement. In the short time he had known the Kurosaki boy, he had become well aware of his stubborn determination. Really, the kid was almost as single-minded and reckless as his father. "I'm glad Miss Kuchiki is alright." He said finally.

"Don't give me that, Kisuke. I've known you too long for you to play that act with me." Yourichi chided, shooting him a look. "I'm well aware of why 'Miss Kuchiki' _wasn't_ alright in the first place."

Kiruke smirked a bit, scratching his chin. "True. true."

There was a pause. "Aizen finally made his move."

"Of course." The smirk fell from Urahara's face. "Hopefully we forced his hand a bit."

Yoruichi shook her head, eyes burning with emotion. "We played right into them."

Both of their eyes cast downward, minds racing at trying to figure out Aizen's next move.

"Another thing, Kisuke..."

He turned to look at her. She didn't meet his gaze.

"That kid... Ichigo... He had a hollow mask."

It was Kisuke's turn to avert his gaze. "...I figured he would."

"What did you _do_ to him? _Please_ tell me you didn't make _another_ Hogyoku."

"Of course not." He was never going down that path again. Ever. He heaved another sigh, removing his trademark striped ha. "Shattered Shaft Training."

Yoruichi's eyes shot open in stunned shock. Words failed her. She knew her friend had developed the method _in theory_. But to know he had actually put it into practice? To know that it actually _worked_? It was brutal. Inhumane. Cruel.

Kisuke finally locked eyes with her and she could see the weariness of the years in his face. As bad as she felt about it, she knew as well as he did: they didn't have a choice. Pushing the teen's soul to corruption had been Kisuke's only option.

Still, she needed to ask: "What odds were you working with?"

"85-15."

"Vizard-Shinigami?" Yoruichi was hopeful.

"Hollow-Vizard." Hopes crushed.

"So either way-"

"Yes."

They both cast their eyes to the ground. The silence stretched between them, uncomfortable.

"Well Kisuke..." Yoruichi spoke first, trying to break the tension. "You finally did what you were initially banished for: you made a hybrid. Only took you 100 years."

"Ah, I guess I did."

"Isshin is so going to kill you first chance he gets."

"Ha ha, probably." Kisuke laughed nervously, his friend was extremely protective of his family. Isshin had practically kicked down the shop door demanding answers after Ichigo had first become a shinigami through Rukia's sacrifice. He didn't really want to think about what the ex-captain would do now that his son was irreversibly part hollow. Kisuke would have to deal with that later though. There was still business to discuss. "I'm sure Aizen was aware of Ichigo's situation, correct?"

"We played right into his hands, Kisuke. _Right into his hands._ " Yoruichi emphasized. She shook her head. "That was a huge gamble, even for you." 85-15. The numbers felt heavy in her mind. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on top.

"It was a gamble." Kisuke agreed.

"Can we really bet Aizen if we're doing _exactly_ what he wants?" Her words were quiet.

"If I didn't, who else would be able to stand up against him?"

Yoruichi bit back a curse. She hated that Kisuke was right. Hated the situation they had been forced into. Hated what Ichigo was going to be expected to do. He was fifteen. A child. Their only hope. It wasn't fair.

"I'll keep an eye on him until you get in contact with Shinji." Yourichi said, standing suddenly. The warm air felt too heavy with undiscussed topics. Kisuke just nodded as the woman shifted back into her feline form. She had too much in her mind to be sitting still any longer.

Kisuke was silent as she slipped away. His eyes drifted back up to the stars above. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
